Jamie's Journey
by xXxPinkOceanxXx
Summary: Pokemon Story. Ever since Jamie could remember she wanted to be a pokemon trainer. What will happen on her journey? We'll see! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON !


Jamie woke up at 7 o'clock in the morning, ready to start her journey. But first she had to bring back her sisters evee. Her sister had become very sick a couple months ago ,and she had taken care of it ever since. Jamie put on her favorite outfit. Which is a hot pink tank top and a black undershirt, with her blue jean mini skirt and black leggings, and her necklace with the letter "J" on it, black sparkly watch, and her shoes. As she was heading out the door she grabbed her backpack and poke ball bag(which are both pink, black, and sparkly. Evee was outside playing in the grass when she came outside. Jamie went over to evee and said, "Let's go see Izzy(her sister)." She was holding back tears and evee knew something wasn't right. But evee leapt into her arms anyways.

Jamie walked into the hospital with evee. The nurses already knew why she was there. She walked into the elevator and pressed 3. Evee looked at her curiously . Jamie just smiled. The elevator rang and the door slowly opened. Jamie pulled her self together and then stepped in the room. "Hey Iz," Jamie said with a smile. "Hey Jamie. It's that time already," Izzy said. Evee jumped into the bed with Izzy. "Yes," She said sadly. "It's okay you're going to have so much fun ,and don't worry about me the doctors said I'll be better soon," she said. "Really," Jamie's face lit up. "Yup, and I know you aren't going to keep in touch with the rest of the family ,but please keep in touch with me," Izzy said. "Okay I will, but only with you. Like you can't tell anyone I'm talking to you. I guess I should go now," Jamie said . Her sister said ok. Then she hugged her and left.

She ran to professor Juneifers to get her first pokemon. Jamie walked in and told the guy at the front desk why she was there. "Okay, one moment please," the guy in the said. Jamie sat down for about five minutes waiting. Then professor Juneifer came out with a smile. "Umm, I'm sorry to say this ,but we don't have any more pokemon at the moment," professor Juneifer said. "You don't have any left?" Jamie said disappointedly. "Well I do have one ,but it's not a starter," Prof. Juneifer said. "I'll take it!" shouted Jamie ,"Well what is it?" Then the professor disappeared behind the doors. A few seconds later she came back with a poke ball , handed it to Jamie. Then Jamie told it to come out. There was a flash of light and then a pokemon was on the ground. "What is it?" Jamie asked. "It's a lillipup. And here is your pokedex. Have fun on your journey," she said. "I will, Promise," Jamie said.

"I wonder if I'll find some one to travel with," Jamie thought as she walked out of the professors. Then she heard something grumble. She looked around but didn't she anything , and realized she hadn't ate anything today. Lillipup looked up at her with its adorable eyes. "Come on I bet you hungry too," she said. So lillipup and Jamie went to find food. On the way into town Jamie found some berries. Lillipup raced in front of her to the bush. Jamie had to run to catch up with her. Then all of a sudden she fell into a hole. She was knocked out ,and lillipup was looking down barking.

Next thing she knew some one was trying to pull her out of the hole. Jamie hadn't realized how deep the hole was at first ,but from where she was it looked like a twelve foot hole. It kind of took her a minute to realize what was going on. "How did I get out here?" she asked. "Oh your awake. Good now you can help me get you out," the stranger said. Jamie couldn't make out who the person was ,but it sounded like a girl. "Umm okay," Jamie said. So Jamie and the stranger struggled to get to the top for almost ten minutes.

When they finally got out lillipup jumped right into her arms "Okay now are you going to tell me how I fell in that hole?" Jamie asked angrily. "Well I didn't do it. I think you were running and didn't notice the hole and fell," the stranger said. "Oh I'm sorry I was being rude I just started my first journey and I thought it would have went a little better," she said. "Oh that's okay my name's Hailey and I just started my journey too. I was just heading into town when I heard your lillipup barking up a storm. So I went to go catch it ,but then noticed the hole and saw you in there," Hailey said. "Oh thanks my name's Jamie ,and I would love to come with you on your journey," Jamie said questionably. "Omg yes, yes, yes I would like love it if you would come with me," Hailey said while jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

Jamie said, "Oh I remember what I was doing before I fell." "What?" asked Hailey. "Getting food!" Jamie exclaimed. Off they ran into town.

Lillipup sniffed the air. Jamie looked for a minute. "Ummm, let's eat there," she said pointing to a pizza place. "Ok," Hailey said.


End file.
